WarioWare: 5 Volt's Suicide
Everyone knows that we all have a different favorite video game. Have you heard of a game called Warioware? Well, it is one of my favorite games of all time, But not Warioware: Smooth Moves, That game is just bullcrap, I don't even know how to play the f**king game! But eventually, I found out about Nintendo's latest Warioware release. It's called, Warioware Gold. As you play the game, you start off with Wario showing you how to play the game. But this is not where the creepypasta starts. Here is how we will begin. What you may not know is that there was a very disturbing copy from the game. It was so f**ked up that it was accidentally released on September 23rd, 2018. How do I know about this game you ask? Well, now I'll tell you starting now. My grandpa once worked for Nintendo of America. His job was to test the controls of the game before releasing the game nationwide. My grandpa's night shift ended at 11pm, so I decided to watch a little bit of Nicktoons, until suddenly it was time for me to go to bed. On the other hand, this isn't the only time I've played it. Between 2008 to 2013, I still try to learn the controls of Warioware: Smooth Moves 4 days a week, I would be left convulsing violently and vomiting over themselves. Enraged, I would call in demanding that they would have to shut down Nintendo immediately, but because it wasn't in the game's log, Nintendo just assumed that it was a silly prank call from kids putting on a voice. Nintendo employees were even told to slam the phone down on any calls mentioning all the Warioware games. Alright, so I have this friend of mine who owns his own website, He mostly posts stuff that is interesting to him, and would sometimes even post about me! I don't remember the date this officially occurred, but I would say about a week ago, one time when I went to his website, there was an announcement stating that the website would actually be shutting down due to its domain name. It wasn't until today that an unknown 3DS game came to my door. The grammar looked like it was written by a toddler. The writing was pretty horrible, and the concept looked a lot like 5 Volt or Mona about to kill herself with a gun, to say the least. I like how the picture looked like color and included a highly realistic gun in the cover as well. Also, the fact that it was 5 Volt killing herself. She acts very unlike herself in the cover is a nice touch. In the box was a note written by my friend Emma. The note said, "Andrew, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, she’s after me, and if you don't destroy this cartridge, she'll come after you too, she's too fast for me.... Please Andrew, destroy this god-forsaken cartridge before she comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the cartridge, and you'll destroy her, but do it quick otherwise she'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what she wants, just destroy it. Please... Emma" She moved away that day, and is now making new friends. I remember my uncle George was killed in a car crash, I cried that day. My parents are still on the run, because the car crash is still important to this day. Well my grandpa was still alive which is good. But sadly, He was laid off from his job. But this is when it was more disturbing I expected it was creepy… I turned on my 3DS and started the game. The game took 25 minutes to load. While waiting for the game to load, I got on my computer and watched a film called Sleeping Beauty from 2011. Right when 25 minutes have passed. I heard a scream coming out of my 3DS. I immediately jumped out of my seat when i heard that. I pressed the HOME button, but it wouldn't suspend the game. I turned off my 3DS and then started the game again. I waited again for 25 minutes. I had to prepare myself for this. it cut to the most disturbing picture I had ever seen. It showed 5-Volt in what looked like hell, and she was covered in blood and scratch marks from head to toe while yelling. There was text above her saying "I am coming." In the background i could hear the same scream that came out of my 3DS. It then goes to the opening cutscene, But it was a lot more weird than I thought it would be, It showed an outside view of 5 Volt's house. The sky was a dark red, and the sun was an orange-like color. 9 Volt walked in holding his elbow. "Ow", he exclaimed, "I bumped my elbow on the table!" 5 Volt stood up to him. She had an angry look on her face. "Maybe if you'd f**k me, then your elbow wouldn't hurt so much!" she replied as canned laughter played. I was shocked at what I had just heard. She had said what I thought she had just said. More significantly, I could desperately tell at the beginning of the cutscene, There weren't words saying where we are. Then 9 Volt said, "Mom, You told me to not say that word". 5 Volt took a deep breath. Before she could speak, 9 Volt screamed. "DON'T DO IT MOM", he cried, "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THROUGH THIS ANYMORE!" The next scene opens with Ashley. She looked like she was animated in Adobe Flash. Her eyes had no pupils. Great, I thought. A lost game. However, her pupils popped in when I said it. Good, good, good, I thought. Ashley said "Red! Come here!" Red popped in. "Yes, Ashley?" he said. Ashley said, "Wario has an announcement at his headquarters." Red said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! " Red started coughing, vomiting and sneezing. "Paff! BEWAHHH! Ble-'CHEW'!" sneezing, coughing and vomited. Red looked like he was sick. Ashley got pissed and spoke, "I am pissed at you, Say your prayers, because I am no other Ashley. I am the Bad Luck Charm. I will '''kill' you!" Mona is seen on a bench and she said, "'HOLY S**T!'''" Ashley used a blister to kill Red, blood, guts, gore and body parts flying everywhere! Mona shoved a mailbox into Ashley's mouth, She closed Ashley's mouth and Ashley died, Mona saved Red's life and took him to the vet. Wario came in as a doctor, He said, "Ashley has murdered her own pet, As of this, She is banned from all Nintendo games. Mona's house looked sadder and full of despair. I could immediately see 5 Volt had committed suicide through hanging herself from a noose with her own boobs which she cut off. Mona walks outside angrily with a burning cross on the front step. What shocked me the most was the sight of Wario reading the bible. There are dead human bodies all over the city, some growing from the ground, or at least shoved into the ground from the neck up. Wario smiled at the camera. “I’m going to kill each and every one of you!” and he just sat there, smiling, while 18 Volt was laying in the corner looking less like a human and more like an unmoving bowling pin. 18 Volt's mouth wasn’t moving but it was still as tenacious as it could be. “Oh, what fun we can have with gunpowder and dynamite!” He proceeded to tell the audience how they could assemble a bomb from common household ingredients! “And as for a shell casing, nothing works better or faster than a living vessel.” He smiled. Then Jimmy T introduced 9 Volt with a tip of his afro. “Here’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Said Jimmy T. Jimmy then walks to the kitchen and gets a sharp knife. He then walks to the front door. 9 Volt started to scream in Lilo's voice. The scene is then cut off to 30 seconds of static. It then showed disturbing images with sound files. It showed Ashley with eyes from Max And Ruby 0004. What i captured on my 3ds, And she was screaming at me with the Sally.EXE voice. And then it showed 5 Volt in what looked like hell. She was carrying a guitar and staring at me with black and red eyes. The sound file for this image was Red Mist where Squidward stares at you. The image stayed like that for 3 minutes, until the game cut to static. This was my time to eject the game before more stuff happens. I was very creeped out. I had goosebumps, sweating, shaking, and my teeth were chattering. I called 911 and showed the police the game. They were disgusted. My family eventually found out and got back in a rush. I insisted that they destroy the game but they didn't. The police placed the game in a bank vault near my home, which is where it remains today. When the police left, I got on my laptop and then went on to Gmail. I emailed Yoshio Sakamoto, The creator of the original Warioware games. After a bit of research, I wrote a letter to Nintendo. I told them about my experience, and asked them if they knew where the game came from. Two weeks later, I got a reply in the mail: To: Andrew Staples From: Nintendo Subject: Disturbing Warioware Reply "We are sorry, we have never made anything as disturbing or demented as you have described for us. But we understand your worry, so we think you should get rid of it and anything else that might worry you. Remember, God made you special and loves you very much. Nintendo." Then a message appeared, it was about not to copy, or else you would have been killed, and I finally decided to smash the game. I puked so hard, that I had to go to the hospital. I almost died. When I got out of the hospital, I only took 1 screenshot of the game. I had no idea what I had just watched. It was so disturbing, No one has seen it except for me. If you find it, don't watch it. Just report it.